Food Poisoning
by mindless-saiyan-kween
Summary: Being the wife of the Savior of the Earth is a great honor but it's not always easy but nevertheless, she still loves cooking for her two hungry Sayians. But what happens when her cooking makes Goku sick?


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.**

* * *

A couple months and some weeks have passed ever since the final defeat of the icejinn's Frieza and King Cold, the warning of the Androids from Trunks Briefs of the future, and of course, the return of our very own hero, Goku.

During this time, the Z-fighters have been training vigorously to push themselves beyond their limit. But one wife is at _her_ limit.

Chichi was mad. No, she was furious. The first day her husband came back from an irrelevant planet (in other words, she didn't care about what the planet), he asked her to take their only son out for training for the androids. Automatically, she said no. Though, after some persuasion - and accidents - she finally agreed to let him train, _after_ he finished his studies.

In the first couple of weeks, everything was fine and dandy. But now, you could cut the tension between the Son couple with a knife. Chichi believed Goku was pulling Gohan away from his studies to make him fall behind again. Goku quickly denied her assumption.

Now it was months later and she and her husband were arguing back and forth everyday. Being the kind, sweetheart he was, Goku usually just grinned his Son-Grin and laughed it off. However, truth be told, Goku was growing agitated.

_'Man, I wish Chi would be more lenient when it comes to the Earth's safety. If we didn't train so hard, Gohan wouldn't even be able to study so much, let alone be a scholar. All of us could be dead right now. Why can't she just be supportive once in a while? Gohan is doing fine!' _Goku thought to himself one morning as he got out of bed. He made sure not to wake up his wife with his movements.

When he got downstairs, he found his son already in his gi talking to his mentor. They both turned to look at him. "Dad, why aren't you in your gi?" the child asked.

"We're not training today, Gohan. Go to your Grandfather's kingdom and come back later." Goku replied.

"Why?" Gohan questioned again. Goku knew his son was still young, but he wasn't oblivious and naive like he was as a kid. He knew well that his son could see through him and vice versa. It was just the bond they shared.

"Your mom and I have to talk about some important things." he told his son. Gohan was opening his mouth to ask something else, but Goku halted him "And before you ask, yes everything is fine. We'll be okay, son."

Gohan sighed in defeat. "Bye papa, bye Piccolo." he waved before taking off into the skies toward the Ox Kingdom. Piccolo just stared at Goku blankly.

"What?"

"You know, I'm getting tired of hearing you and your wife's bickering. You need to put a end to this before _I_ do. I bet the reason Vegeta left the planet was because he heard all your arguing from West City" Piccolo snorted while Goku chuckled. Goku waved him off, "I know, I know. I'm working on it." Piccolo left wordlessly and flew toward the lookout.

Goku went back to his room and slipped back into bed with his wife. Wrapping his arm around her petite waist and nuzzling the crook of her neck, he drifted of back to sleep with one thought on his mind:

_I really hope we can work this out Chi._

* * *

Hours later, the scent of food reached Goku's nose as he shot up in his bed. Fully waking up, he glanced up over at his clock and noticed that it was lunch time. After taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, the tall saiyan made his way the kitchen where his wife is.

"Goku, where's Gohan?" Chi asked as she put more plates on the table. Goku stayed silent for a couple of moments, since he was digging through his mind for events of the early morning.

"I sent him to your father's kingdom." he finally replied after the silent seconds.

"Why would you send him there with out my consent?" she stopped to glare angrily at her husband. Goku sighed as she continued to blabber on. He pinched his nose in annoyance. When she finally stopped her ranting, he spoke

"Chi. please. I really don't want to argue today. The Ox-Kingdom isn't even that far from us. I just want to talk today without any interruptions. Can't we just do that?"

Chichi 'humphed' in response."Your lunch is ready, Goku. Eat it before it gets cold. You know how much I hate when my hard work gets cold." she huffed as she completely ignored the last statement. She made her way upstairs while her husband watched her leave. He groaned. _'Is this what all married couples go through?'_ he thought to himself. Goku mentally rolled his eyes at his wife; she was acting childish. Sure, Goku was mostly kindhearted and childish, but he also knew when there was a serious matter at hand. Even Goku had his limits. He then shrugged and reluctantly made his way to the table to fill his bottomless pit.

Twenty minutes into the meal, Goku started to feel slight pains in his stomach. It stung for a while then disappeared. Being the carefree person that he is, Goku shrugged the pain off, knowing that Saiyans don't get sick. Seconds later, the pain returns even worse, making the Saiyan groan out in pain and put his fork down quickly. He held his stomach as it let out an abnormal rumble - which led to even more pain. As Chichi came down the stairs, the pain disappeared.

"What's wrong with you?" Chichi asked. Goku groaned, "My stomach is hurting."

"Stop acting out so much. Saiyans don't get sick." Chi rolled her eyes and looked at her husband. Goku pouted.

"Chi, let's talk."

"I have to do the dishes" she exclaimed, proceeding to pick up the dishes.

"Okay, but after you're done, we're having a talk."

Chichi then again ignored him and began to scrub the mountain of dishes.

The sharp pain came back much, much worse. It hurt Goku so terribly that he actually screamed out in pain. Chichi heard her husbands yelp and quickly came to his side. "Goku, what's wrong sweetheart?" she asked frantically. Goku was unable to answer, due to the pain. Chi quickly wiped her hands and carried Goku to the room (well, as much as she could) where he laid on the bed, moaning in pain.

* * *

After giving Goku some soup and medicine, much to his dismay, Chi ran her small hands through his soft, unruly, spikes to comfort him. While she watches her husband nap peacefully, Chichi suddenly realizes that there was something wrong with the meat she cooked. Yes, she noticed it, but she meant to throw it out, not cook it! When Chi remembered, she broke down in tears, believing that it was her fault that Goku was laying here sick.

Goku soon woke up to find his mate sobbing uncontrollably. He was feeling way better than he did hours before. Sitting up in the bed, he asked sweetly, "Chi what's wrong?"

When Chichi noticed Goku was awake, she stopped crying momentarily. "It's my fault that you're sick, it's my fault that you're here in bed, and it's my fault that the meat I cooked you was bad! It's all my fault." Tears began to run down her face again as her flushed. She bowed her head down in shame and embarrassment. This was a _huge_ blow to her ego since she and everyone else _knew_ that she's a great cook.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. It's not your fault, I don't blame you." he brought her down to sit on the bed with him and rubbed her back soothingly. He heard her mumble an 'I'm sorry'

"Sorry for what?" Goku raised his eyebrow in question.

"For being careless and giving you hell these past few months. I'm sorry for accusing you of Gohan falling behind, I just found out today that he's not. I'm sorry for the meat and I'm sorry for being mad at you for all this time. I was just worrying about Gohan. You know how much I don't like him fighting. You have some real fierce enemies out there, you know." Both Chichi and Goku chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. But you know as well as I do, we need as many fighters as possible. I won't let Gohan fall behind, but he needs to help us fight this battle. We still have three years anyways. We have plenty of time. I just want you to understand that if it was up to me, Gohan wouldn't have to fight. Although, we both know that he would jump in anyways. So why not train him so he can be ready? Plus you used to be a martial artist, Chi. You know you always have to be ready. The world can't stay at peace forever." Goku explained.

"Yes, yes. I know and I know it good. No need to lecture me. Gohan can train since he's a 'Z-fighter and all' and I guess it's genetic."

"Are you allowing me to train our son for 3 years so he can fight in a battle with dangerous artifical humans?"

"...yes." Chi answered,

"Great!" Goku cheered happily.

She then smiled "And you got one thing wrong, mister." she poked him playfully in the chest. "I'm still a martial artist."

"Oh really?"

"Of course! I'm the strongest woman on Earth right now. You think I haven't had any training since we got married?" Chi scoffed.

Goku smirked in a mischievous way. "Let's spar."

Chichi smirked back. "You're on."

_**THE END. **_

_**A/N:** The food poisoning has NOTHING to do with the heart virus. Just something dramatic. xD Thank 'XOXOserenityXOXO' for this amazing request. R&R! :')_


End file.
